Nikki Maxwell
Nikki J. Maxwell is the female protagonist and main character in all of the Dork Diaries books. She is a self-proclaimed dork and goes to Westchester Country Day on a scholarship, since her father is the school's exterminator, and one of her biggest fears is that someone will find out that her father is the exterminator. She becomes very close friends with Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin, and develops a crush on Brandon Roberts, having misadventures with her friends and he throughout the series. Description Nikki is a very unpopular girl who is new to Westchester Country Day. She is the 9th most unpopular girl at WCD, according to her self-written list. She writes in her diary almost every day about what happens in her life, hence the name of her series- Dork Diaries. She despises her locker neighbor (and enemy), MacKenzie Hollister, for being mean. She also dislikes MacKenzie's friend, Jessica Hunter. She has a crush on Brandon Roberts and has a sister named Brianna. She is also one of the best artists in Westchester Country Day and wants to a professional illustrator or art teacher when she grows up. She is described as an amazing artist, singer, and dancer. Personality Nikki is thoughtful, nice, and sometimes a bit overdramatic. She truly describes herself as a dork. She loves her family and friends, but can sometimes be a little mean to her little sister Brianna. She considers her "a category five hurricane in pigtails." She also thinks that her parents can be "brain dead" at times. She despises MacKenzie Hollister for always trying to ruin her life. Overall, Nikki is a very caring and outgoing person. Appearance Nikki has medium-long hair (which she often wears in pigtails) and bold green eyes. Her outfits change throughout the books. According to her, the stores she shops at are discount department ones such as Target and Walmart, meaning her clothes aren't as stylish as she'd like them to be. Her figure is thin and she occasionally wears make-up (such as mascara) for special events. Relationships Family Nikki's family include her dad and mom, her sister Brianna, Grandma Maxwell, her great-grandmother Gertrude, her Aunt Mabel, her Uncle Augustus, and her third cousin Billy Bob. She loves her parents despite her belief that they are brain-dead. Nikki and Brianna get into fights sometimes (as siblings typically do), but Nikki is shown to have a genuine love for her sister. 'Friends' Nikki's friends include Chloe Garcia, Zoey Franklin, Brandon Roberts, Marcy Simms, Theodore L. Swagmire III, Violet Baker, and Marcus. 'Love Interest' Nikki and Mackenzie both have a crush on Brandon, but Brandon is not as impressed by MacKenzie as everyone else. He obviously has stronger feelings for Nikki. In the debut of the book series, Brandon makes his first interaction with Nikki when Jessica trips Nikki in the lunch room and he then helps her up. In the next book, he asked Nikki to go to the WCD Halloween dance with him, to which she accepts. This is the first dance they've been to together. In the third book, he joins Nikki's band for the talent show and at the end of the third book, Brandon and Nikki almost kiss, but Brianna interrupts them before they can. Nikki is shown to be very considerate of Brandon and willing to help him with any task. At another time, Nikki finds out Brandon works at an animal shelter (Fuzzy Friends) that is in danger of closing, so she enters an ice-skating competition with Chloe and Zoey to help Brandon raise money for a local animal shelter he works at. He hugs her when she wins. Nikki questions in her diary (Not out loud.) if it's a "friend hug", a "really good friend hug", a "more that friends hug", or a you're my girlfriend hug". Brandon also writes a letter to Miss Know-It-All (Nikki) saying that a girl (obviously Nikki) could be a good friend or maybe even more. He also asks Nikki out to Crazy Burger at his birthday party which she also accepts. In their most recent romantic encounter, Nikki asks Brandon to the Sweetheart dance where they possibly have their first kiss. They didn't have there first kiss in the 6th book. But in Tales From A Not Glam TV Star, at the ending when they have the kissing booth, Brandon gives Nikki 5.00 dollers and kisses her on the lips. Brandon and Nikki might go out in the 8th book. To learn more about Nikki and Brandon's relationship, click here. Trivia *She hates cleaning her room, as revealed in OMG! All About Me Diary!. *She describes SpongeBob SquarePants as fun, friendly, and dorky. *She hates the song from the Princess Sugar Plum commercial, but sings it in the shower because it's catchy. *She talks in her sleep. *If she could make a holiday, it would be National Dork Day. *She thinks that her diary is priceless but it's like a bff to her *She has a "wacky" sense of humor. *She gets excited and hyper when her mom brings her to the art shop. *Her favorite ice cream flavor is birthday cake. *She loves the smell of cookies baking in the oven because it means she gets to eat them. *Her favorite color is periwinkle (because it's a funny thing to say). *She's always a nervous wreck whenever she has to take a geometry test. *Nikki is right-handed, as seen on the cover of the 1st book of Dork Diaries.However, in another picture, she is seen holding a pen in her left hand. Also, in an Ask Nikki blog, she says that she is also left-handed.Nikki's blog * It is possible that Nikki is ambidextrous. But this has not been confirmed by Nikki in the books, or by Rachel Renée Russell herself. *She is a big fan of Selena Gomez. *She collects McDonald's Happy Meal toys.[http://www.dorkdiaries.com/2014/01/what-to-do-when-you-keep-lying-to-your-friends/ Dork Diaries - WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU KEEP LYING TO YOUR FRIENDS] *Her favorite movie from 2013 is ''Teen Beach Movie. '' *Nikki's Birthday is between April 1st and August 28. It is hinted that she is a Gemini (May 22-June 21), *In Japanese, her name Nikki means "Diary." *She loves mexican food. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Protagonist Category:Unpopular Category:Dork Category:Band member